leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Picnicker (Trainer class)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Picnicker |jpname=ピクニックガール |jptranslit=Pikunikku Gāru |jptrans=Picnic Girl |image=VSPicnicker PE.png |size=225px |caption=VS model from Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!|altnames='ガールスカウト' Girl Scout (Generation I) Jr. Trainer♀ (Generation I) Jr.♀ ( ) |intro=Generation I |games= Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! , |gender=Female only |members=Kylee ( ), Giselle |counterpart= |manga=''I Dare Ya, Altaria... Knock Chic off My Shoulder'' ( ) }} A Picnicker (Japanese: ピクニックガール Picnic Girl) is a type of Pokémon Trainer that first debuted in the Generation I games. They are generally depicted as younger girls in uniforms. Their male counterpart is . They raise a variety of Pokémon. In Generation I, this class is called Jr. Trainer♀ (Japanese: ガールスカウト Girl Scout). The Japanese name was presumably changed in later games for legal reasons, although the class's name remains unchanged in the Virtual Console releases of the Generation I games. In Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, Picnickers battled outside of Gyms will award two Great Balls along with prize money upon being defeated. Appearance Artwork Trainer list Pokémon Red and Blue }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon Yellow (Giselle)}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon Emerald }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen }} }} }} }} INTL}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} JPN}} }} }} }} Pokémon Diamond and Pearl }} Pokémon Platinum }} Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon Stadium Pokémon Stadium 2 In the anime A group of Picnickers appeared in Pokémon Scent-sation! as workers at the Celadon Gym. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In I Dare Ya, Altaria... Knock Chic off My Shoulder, rescued a Picnicker named Kylee (Japanese: ミキコ Mikiko) and her Zigzagoon from a tree. This Trainer is based on a Picnicker of the same name in the Fortree Gym in . Pokémon This listing is of Kylee's known Pokémon: (Japanese: ジグザ Jiguza) was rescued by while it was stuck on the tree. It was then given a Berry to recover. None of Zigzagoon's moves are known.}} Names Kylee |bordercolor= |ko=윤혜 Yunhye 미희 Mihyi |vi=Mikiko }} Zigzag In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=野餐女孩 遠足少女 |zh_cmn=野餐女孩 野餐少女 遠足少女 |fr=Fan de Pique-Nique ( +) Pique-Nique ( - ) Dresseur Jr♀ ( ) |de=Picknickerin ( +) Picknicker ( - ) Pfadfinderin ( ) |it=Picnic Girl ( +) Jr♀ ( ) |ko=피크닉걸 Picnic Girl |pt_br=Garota-piquenique |es=Dominguera ( +) Jr♀ ( ) |vi=Hướng đạo sinh }} Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Anime characters de:Picknickerin es:Dominguera fr:Fan de Pique-Nique it:Picnic Girl ja:ピクニックガール zh:野餐女孩